hatchimals_are_hatchingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rascal The Wonder Pup/Transcript
(The episode begins with Hummingbear and Lynx chatting in the treehouse) Lynx: And so, the evil Dr. Zuli decides to destroy the whole city, and then Rascal comes along as soon as he gets ready to destroy it. (Draggle comes over to see the two) Draggle: Hey guys! What were you chatting about? Hummingbear: Lynx is filling me in on the latest episode of Rascal the Wonder Pup? Draggle: What's Rascal the Wonder Pup? Lynx: You've never heard of it!? Draggle: No. Hummingbear: It's about a brave puppit named Rascal... Lynx: And whenever there's trouble up ahead... he becomes... Hummingbear and Lynx: Rascal the Wonder Pup! Draggle: Wow! What time does it come on at? Lynx: At 4pm on Channel 4. Draggle: I gotta see it! (Draggle runs in the house to watch the show) Penguala: Hey Draggle. Why are you in a hurry? Draggle: It’s almost time for Rascal the Wonder Pup! Hummingbear and Lynx told me about it! Penguala: Alright then! Puppit: It’s almost time for Molly Macow! The funnest show EVER! (Puppit runs in the room and turns on the TV. A show called “Molly Macow & Her Friends“ comes on) Draggle: SERIOUSLY!? YOU’RE WATCHING THIS AGAIN!? Children's Chorus (singing offscreen): The more we play together, together, together, the more we play together, with Molly Macow! (Molly Macow appears on the TV) Molly Macow (on TV): Hey boys and girls! It's me, Molly Macow! Let's play together! Puppit: Molly! Molly Macow (on TV, singing to the tune of Bingo): You know what I like the best, and that word is FRIENDS! F-R-I-E-N-D-S! F-R-I-E-N-D-S! F-R-I-E-N-D-S! What does that spell? Puppit and Young Hatchimals on TV: Friends! Draggle: I don't get why you like this show, Puppit. Puppit: I think it's a fun show! Draggle: Well I think it's for the little Hatchimals. Puppit: What do you mean? Draggle: It's always the same thing! D-O-G spells dog, red and blue make purple, bla bla bla... and it gets really annoying! Molly Macow (on TV): And now, it's time to have fun! Let's play a little game! It's called "The Color Game" Draggle: Told you. Puppit: You mean, you don't like it? But, I don't wanna miss this part! (Starts crying) Draggle: ...and I don't wanna miss Rascal the Wonder Pup. Penguala: I thought you were gonna watch Rascal, Draggle. Draggle: And now I'm missing it because of Puppit's Molly Macow... Penguala: Don't worry, you'll see an episode of Rascal soon. Draggle: ..really? Penguala: Yeah! Like you always say, we've gotta stay positive. Draggle: Yeah! Molly Macow (on TV): We had fun, but now it's time to go. So you out there, would you like to help us sing the goodbye song? Puppit: Yeah! Deeraloo: Hey guys! What's going on? Puppit: I'm watching Molly Macow! Draggle: Yeah, and I'm not liking it. Molly Macow (on TV): Okay! Here we go! (now singing to the tune of Oh Danny Boy) We had a grand old time today, we played games, sang songs and learned stuff too. Remember all the good times that we will share, and I will always remember you! Puppit, Molly Macow, and Young Hatchimals 'on TV (singing): Oh we can't wait to see eachother again, especially when we sing and dance to be proud, but we will always be HFFs, my friend, so until we meet again, goodbye for now! '''Puppi't: Goodbye, Molly! '''Molly Macow (on TV): Goodbye everyone! (The show ends and it goes to news) Draggle: Thank goodness it's over! Now I can finally watch my show! Deeraloo: But... it's 4:30pm. Draggle: Wait... I MISSED IT!? (Draggle tunes into channel 4 only to see news) Draggle: Oh no... (The next day, Draggle is hanging out with Hummingbear and Lynx) Draggle: I missed Rascal the Wonder Pup yesterday because Puppit was watching Molly Macow... ugh. Hummingbear: Molly Macow!? That's the babiest little hatchimals show ever! Lynx: Young hatchimals... they ruin everything. Maybe you can come over to watch it with us! Draggle: Great idea! Let's do this! (Back at the house, Puppit's getting ready to watch Molly Macow. Draggle comes in to tell Puppit something) Puppit: Hey Draggle! Draggle: Hey Puppit. Just to let ya know, I will be heading to Hummingbear and Lynx's house to watch Rascal the Wonder Pup. Puppit: Okay. Hatch ya later! (Draggle goes over to Hummingbear and Lynx's house) Draggle: Hey guys! Ready to watch Rascal the Wonder Pup? Lynx: Sure am! Hummingbear: Me too! Draggle: Let's do this! (Draggle tunes into channel 4) Announcer (on TV): It's time for the exciting adventures of Rascal the Wonder Pup! (On TV, Dr. Zuli is planning a way to stop Rascal and take over the world) Dr. Zuli (On TV): I will find a way to stop that Rascal mutt... and then this world will be all MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (pushes button) IT'S WORKING! Lynx: Oh no... I'd bet he's up to something, isn't he, Draggle? (Rascal hears the alarm and transforms) Rascal (on TV): Rascal the Wonder Pup, to the rescue! (Rascal goes over to see what's going on) Rascal (on TV): (gasps) Zuli! I bet he's up to no good. (Rascal flies to the area Zuli's in) Draggle: C'mon, Rascal! You've got this! Citizen #1 (on TV): It's Rascal! Citizen #2 (on TV): And he's coming to stop Dr. Zuli! Rascal (on TV): NOT SO FAST, ZULI! Category:Transcripts